Alternating Destinies
by jihaely
Summary: AU:Warning OC's and major OCness. It's summer time and the Trio doesn't know what to do until they meet some unexpected friends of Namines'. Rated M for later chapters just cause I think it should be rated M. Some RoxasNamine, Light SoraKairi. Also Humor
1. Meet the Trio

_**Alternating Destinies**_

**Meet the Trio**

"AXEL! Get in here right now." Axel's head appeared in the doorway. "Yes Roxas?" Just as Roxas was about to speak Axel said "Whatever is was I didn't do it! It was Demyx!" "Look at this!" Roxas was holding up his box of photos. When he tipped it over, gray ash poured out. "How would Demyx do THAT?!" Roxas looked up at Axel seriously. "This was for a summer project!" "I…uh…I was dusting!" "Axel!"

* * *

"_She's my cherry pie, tall drink of water such a sweet surprise…"_ "Why am I missing so many notes? Why are they making so much noise?" Demyx paused his new Guitar Hero II game and went upstairs to investigate the noise coming from Roxas's room. He walked into the room and saw Axel covered in ash and Roxas standing over him on the bed. "What's going on in here?" "Axel burned all my pictures!!" Demyx turned to Axel "Is this true, did you burn Roxas's pictures?" "Okay so I wasn't dusting ,but it's not my fault. I was looking at the pictures when a spider jumped on one." "AND how did they get burned?" "Hang on Roxas I'm getting there!" Axel snapped "So I burned the picture on impulse, and it fell into your beloved box of photos." Demyx sighed "Now what do you say?" "Ah, I'm sorry Roxas I'm sorry!" Axel looked to Roxas then Demyx before putting his finger to his forehead and saying, "Got it memorized?" Then the doorbell rang. Roxas screamed "I'll get it!!" Then he jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. (AN: I don't know why but I just wanted to make Roxas a pansy, seemed to fit at the moment)

"Hi Namine" chirped Roxas. Then his eyes went wide with wonder (AN: woot woot! four w's!) as he looked past her. "Who are your friends?" Axel asked as he and Demyx came down the stairs.

**AN**: I am not too happy about this chapter. Yeah it's the first so of course it's gonna be crappy but I still don't like it. I am actually co-writing this story with my twin. Go to my profile and then click on her deviantart thingy to see her stuff. She's actually pretty good. It'd also be nice to get a few reviews on your opinion of this chapter.

Criticism is necessary. No flames.

edit: I just might discontinue this story cause no one is reading and i'm not getting any reviews, not even on how badly i write. I'm just feeling a bit unloved and yeah i might discontinue this even if i wrote out all of the other chapters already.


	2. Twins?

_**Alternating Destinies**_

**Twins?**

"Who are your friends?" Namine smiled "I met them at the mall!" "I meant their names" Axel snorted. "Oh! The one with the chestnut colored hair is Sori and the one with the ponytail is Tayli. Sori, Tayli, this is the Trio. The tall one is Axel, watch out though, he's a pyro. The short one is Roxas. He's my boyfriend." "Hey! I'm a photographer too!" "And this is his older brother Demyx. He owns the house and plays guitar. Oh yeah! Sori and Tayli are twins!"

The Trio went "Wha?!" All three girls started to laugh. "Couldn't you tell, they have the same face?" Namine said as they laughed some more. "Whoa you guys do look alike, except you have different colored hair and eyes!" Everyone turned to stare at Axel. "What? They do!"

"Oh crap, I lost again!" Demyx shouted as Tayli beat him for the 100th time in Guitar Hero. "Not my fault you suck." "Hey let's go get some ice cream!" "Fine Roxas, you and your sea salt ice cream." Namine then said "You know Roxas, you'll get fat from eating all that ice cream, and then I won't love you anymore." "B-b-but!" "Just kidding, let's go!" (AN: Namine is just joking about the not loving thing, but I do have something planned with them later on)

"C'mon, we need a good summer vacation plan."

"How about you guys go camping?"

"NO! I hate the woods!"

"How about the beach?"

"No, I hate the water."

"Think guys think"

"Sori popped in and said "How about a road trip?"

"Yeah! Great idea!"

"How about we talk about something else cause this is boring, like let's talk about Fall Out Boy!"

"Or how 'bout that show, Hell's Kitchen?"

Everyone looked at Axel. "Would you stop doing that?"

"We can't help if we have to look at you for something you said."

"Your right Sori, he is an idiot!"

Everyone started to laugh except Sori and Axel. (AN: you should be able to figure out who's talking when, cause like the beach and the woods are Axel and Roxas's peeves. It annoys them)

"Hey I painted another picture yesterday; it's a painting of Roxas!" "I love it when you paint pictures of me!" "I love it when you take pictures of me!" "No…" "Would you guys just shut it?!" "Yeah, it annoys the hell out of us."

"Fine" said Roxas and Namine. "I love you Namine" "No I love you" "I love you more" "No I love you…" "Can we just ditch them?" "You took the words right outta my mouth Tayli." "Let's go to our place." (AN: this is Tayli and Demyx talking for like this end part of the chapter.)

AN: I don't own Hell's Kitchen or Fall Out Boy or Kingdom Hearts which I forgot to put in the first chapter. Now remember this cause I don't feel like putting disclaimers since I obviously don't own anything, right? I'm only gonna put a disclaimer for things that I haven't had a disclaimer for yet.

yeah...well that's it.

wow...long chapter...not really

edit: I just might discontinue this story cause no one is reading and i'm not getting any reviews, not even on how badly i write. I'm just feeling a bit unloved and yeah i might discontinue this even if i wrote out all of the other chapters already.


	3. Their Place

_**Alternating Destinies**_

**Their Place**

"Hurry up Sori! I want to show them our awesomenessosityishness place!"

Demyx started nodding his head in agreement with Tayli, but Axel didn't.

"Is that even a word?" he asked, confused. He was interrupted though when Demyx expressed his excitement with a loud "WHOA!"

"Look at that!" He exclaimed, with an also excited Tayli saying "Yeah!" right next to him.

Sori started walking in the house with Demyx and Tayli in tow, leaving the confused Axel behind. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. If she was going to show _everyone _the apartment, she expected that _everyone _would walk in after her.

"I'm not standing here to look pretty you know." When Axel looked at her with an 'I understand but don't look' on his face she said, or more like screamed "Now walk your ass in here before I have to do it for you!"

He almost instantaneously marched in through the doorway, poking Sori in the shoulder as he went.

"Now, this first room here is the living room. It's got just enough of what we need, couches and DVD's, so no comments. This," she said gesturing to the bar and kitchen behind it, "Is the breakfast area. Don't touch the bar" she said with a warning look. "It's Tayli's and as you can see, she's very…umm…just don't touch it. On with the tour!" Sori walked a little further into the apartment, towards the little hallway. "This door on the left is the guest bedroom. If you ever need a place to stay for a little while, that's the place. The door at the end of the hall is Tayli's room. The last one on the right is MINE. And PLEASE…I'm warning you, if you ever stay for the night, DO NOT under any circumstances bother me. This last door is the bathroom. Boys," She turned to face Demyx and Axel, "Please wipe the seat when you're finished!"

She said this so cheerfully that you would never think she half-yelled half-screamed for them to stay out of her room.

Like ring ring "Excuse me but I'm going to go get the phone" Then Sori skipped cheerfully to the "Breakfast Area" and picked up the phone.

"You know Tayli, "Axel began "Your sister is very…contradictory…and umm…sarcastic…yeah" "I know. It runs in the family!" Tayli said happily. Apparently she was the same way.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Namine! Where are you guys?"

"We're….at our apartment"

"Oh. Well Roxas and I will be over there soon! Don't have fun without us!"

"Don't you need the address?" Sori started before the call disconnected.

"I guess they don't"

"Who was that?" Sori turned to see Demyx. "Just Namine and Roxas." Axel rolled his eyes "Oh. Grand!" Then his eyebrows rose in interest. "Oh! What's this?" he asked deviously. Sori and Tayli both turned on the spot to see that Axel had found their Junior Prom picture.

"Wow, you guys look beautiful!" Demyx stated. This was an immediate problem for Axel, even though he hated Sori with his heart, mind and soul. It was still a problem. "Are you hitting on Sori, Demyx?" "Uh…no. No I wasn't. I just wanted to state the obvious and say that they looked lovely. That's all" "Okay Demyx."

When Axel turned back to the picture, Tayli was standing in front of it. "Get away from it! "Okay Tayli, Okay! …Why?" "Damn Axel! Stop being such a dumbass." "I agree Sori, I agree." "So where are your dates for the Prom? Axel asked, then quickly regretted it. "I don't know" Sori mumbled softly. There was some silence before Tayli spoke up "I'll tell you what happened, they stood us up." No one said a word "Some Plastic girls at our school spread rumors about us a few days before Prom, and then the night of the Prom they didn't show." Everyone stared down at the floor in fake interest until Axel opened his mouth, but before he could get the words out, Sori glared at him and Tayli warned him with "Don't you dare say a thing 'cause I know you want to!"

Like ding dong (**AN: **XD)

"It's open!" Demyx called, seeing as he was the only one fit for talking. The door swung open and there stood Roxas with Namine clinging to his waist with a happy go lucky smile plastered on her face. "Oh. It's just you guys." "Thanks a lot Demyx!" Then Roxas spotted the DVD rack, "Let's watch a movie!" His moodiness, gone. "Only you Roxas, only you." "What about me too Sori?" "Yep! You too Axel, you too." Even though she knew he was trying to be sarcastic. "What movie did you want to watch Roxas?" Tayli asked, brightening the moods in the room. "Ooh ooh! How about Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest?" "Sure!" Sori said, putting a smile on her face.

A little (long) while later

"_So" Gibbs started "We're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks." He looked to Captain Jack Sparrow. "No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"_

"Ooh ooh! All you have to do is find me, I have the key!!"

"So what's so special about this movie?"

"Johnny Depp and the Key!"

Axel snorted. "Hah. What does he have that I don't?

"He has an undead monkey."

"I have good looks. As in _muy caliente_. That makes me equal, right?"

"Dream on Axel!" Sori whispered back before they both burst out laughing.

"Will you guys keep it down over there?! And you!" An angry Demyx turned from Sori and Axel to Roxas and Namine, who were both practically wrapped around each other on the already too small love seat and making out like there was no tomorrow. "Go get a room you mini-lovers!" Roxas pulled Namine off him and turned to his brother, who by the way had his arm draped over Tayli's shoulders, "Really? Because me and Namine _could_ go in the guest bedroom, if you _want_ us to go somewhere." Namine smiled suggestively as she gave Roxas a happy kiss on the cheek. Roxas half smirked half smiled at Demyx, challenging him. Since when did _he_ challenge anyone? "Never mind" he said getting up and helping Namine to her feet also. "We're just going to go to a party at Riku's or something. See ya!" And with that, he and Namine walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"_You know you can't read" Pintel argued. "It's the Bible!" Ragetti argued back "You get credit for trying"_

"Shit."

Axel stood up and started fixing his shirt. "What's wrong Axel?" Sori paused the movie and looked up at him. "Nothing really. I just feel like there's something wrong…and this movie is so lame." "Oh." Axel then turned and proceeded to walk to the door. That's when Demyx looked away from Tayli, which is where he had been staring this whole time, and saw Axel leaving. "Hey Axel! Where are you going?" "I'm going home…maybe stopping by the store on the way home. You coming?" "Sure, hang on" Demyx turned back to Tayli and smiled "We've been here the whole day so we probably should go and check on the house." "See ya later guys!" Sori yelled as they shut the apartment door.

2 Hours Later

Like ring ring

Tayli lazily walked into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey…It's Demyx."

"Hey! Why do you sound…really out of it?"

"Well…It's kind of a long story"

"Can you shorten it?"

So Demyx made it as short as possible "The house burned down and we need a place to stay"

**AN: **I couldn't resist using the Plastics.

Okay.

**First things first:**

Was anything too obvious? Like the couples or story line? Cuz I've been working on revising this chapter for the past two hours.

**Second**

I love Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest…That's why it's in here. I had to look those lines up online just to get them right.

**Third**

Sori doesn't seem too bi-polar does she? I just want to show what she's going to be like in the story.

**Fourth and Lastly…I think**

I need reviews! Especially if you want to know what happened to the Sternland's house. XD. Oops! Did I tell you they had last names? It's on my profile page. It even explains all the meanings and things. It also gives what the Axel and Demyx and Roxas and etc. in my story and Alternate Universe are like. If they smoke or have personality disorders.

Until next time…er…chapter! Remember! I NEED those reviews!!!


	4. Beginning Assumptions

_**Alternating Destinies**_

**Beginning Assumptions**

**3 weeks later**

The guys have been living at the Ricardo twins' apartment.

Everyone is sitting around the bar, drinking mojitos. But they have serious looks on their faces. They were all currently trapped in the heated debate about whether guys should ask girls out or the reverse, and what it says about the person of that gender. (**AN:** Don't worry. The 17 year olds aren't drinking anything. The others shouldn't be either but they are. Deal with it)

"For example…" Tayli started. "Say I asked Demyx out…" Everyone turned to take a peek at Demyx as he turned a shade lighter than Axel's hair. "It would just show that I have that kind of confidence and that I'm a little bit more outgoing than your average girl." She smiled a sure smile. Tayli looked like she was positive she would win this. "Well, what if _I _asked _you_ out?" Demyx questioned with a deviously, sly smile. Now it was Tayli's turn to blush. "A-Are you trying to get at something?" "Figuratively speaking of course, I'm asking you out. Yes you." "Okay…can I talk to you in…somewhere private…like my room?" "Sure. I don't see why not" And with that, Demyx and Tayli stood up and retreated to her room.

"Don't laugh at me you guys, but I think Tayli and Demyx like each other." Axel said sarcastically. All heads turned towards him. "I just _knew_ you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut!" Sori said/yelled in Axel's direction. Roxas finished his Virgin Lemonade (**AN:** I told you they were too young to drink. Lemonade saves the day! Andit may sound funny…but it's real. Keep a lookout for it) before shoving his bar stool backwards, badly scraping the floor in the process, and setting his glass back down on the countertop. "What's wrong?" Sori asked sternly, her voice on the edge of angry. "Nothing really. I just have this awkward feeling that we're not supposed to be here." He motioned to Namine and himself as he said this. "You're right sweetie!" She then turned to Axel and Sori. "We're going to my house to hang out with Kairi and her boyfriend." Axel rolled his eyes. "Like always---boyfriend?!" "Yeah" Roxas said "Porcupine-Boy" Namine and Roxas then left the apartment hand-in-hand. Right before the door swung shut, you could hear Namine talking. "I heard there was a summer get together party over at Seifer's today too!"

Sori got up and bent over to check the gouged wooden floor. "I swear! If he wasn't Demyx's brother, he would be dead!" "You wouldn't really kill him…would you?" Axel asked looking at her back. (**AN:** hehe that's not all!) Sori sighed. "No I wouldn't really kill him. He is, after all, like your little brother too." Then her body stiffened. Her eyes had a sharp glare to them. "Axel." "Yeah?" he asked. His tone going from worried to lazy. "Axel. You better not be staring at my ass." Axel's head turned so fast, it felt like he got whiplash. "Um…no?"

Sori stood up, fixing her jeans, before turning. She kept her gaze on Axel, as she sat down. "So" Axel started, looking her right in the eyes, matching her Persian indigo gaze. "Who won the debate? Because I'm pretty sure that it was us guys. I mean, did you see how red Tayli got when Demyx asked her out?" A smirk played on Sori's lips. "Guys may have won that battle, but girls have already won the war." "What are you talking about?" Axel asked as confusion overtook him. "I mean, girls are mentally better in everything they do. _Way_ better than guys." Axel's eyebrows went up with interest. "_Mentally_? What about physically?" He asked, as he scooted his bar stool closer to Sori. Way closer. "What about physically? Like this?" He took her hand from her untouched drink and held it in both hands. "What about this? Or this?" He brought her hand up and kissed her fingertips. Then he opened her hand and kissed her palm. He proceeded to kiss a trail down her arm, and up again to her sleeve. "Axel." "What about this?" He put his lips to her collarbone and gently kissed a line up her neck. Axel heard her breathe in sharply, just the reaction he was looking for.

"Do you want me to stop?" She murmured something that sounded vaguely like "No." So he continued until his lips met hers. "You taste like vanilla" he mumbled against her lips. Their kiss continued. "Spearmint" she whispered on his lips. He drew back with a slightly bewildered look in his viridian eyes. "What?" A pout formed on Sori's lips. "You taste just like the spearmint scent." "Taste just like a scent?" "Yeah" Axel had a stunned look on his face. "You know what this means right?" Sori's pout stretched into a grin. "Girls _have_ won the mental battle." That meant he still had a chance! "But" she raised their still intertwined hands up, tangling them even more, before getting off her bar stool and pulling Axel towards her.

"I think I need more evidence before their can be a…_physical_…winner" she continued speaking as she lead Axel to the love seat. "I'm pretty sure of it actually"

Tayli's Room

"So?" Demyx asked sitting on Tayli's bed. He looked at her, sitting next to him, tracing the stripes on the comforter. "So what?" She brought her dark pink eyes up to his dodger blue ones. "So what you did you have to talk to me about? What's the reason we're sitting in here, your room, right now?" "Oh. Don't you think that you took long enough?" Tayli smiled. "Long enough? To do what? Ask you out?" "Bingo! I thought you would never take the initiative." "So I guess the girls really did win the debate then huh?" "Yeah" A laugh escaped her lips. Then Demyx joined in. "So, Demyx. I never heard of how you and Axel met. Or about your parents. Shouldn't we call them and tell them that we're dating?" She asked. "Or some other teenage thing like that?" Demyx stopped laughing. "Oh yeah." He said, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Well, my mom was a single parent trying to raise me on her own. Back when I lived in Florida. I think I was 2 and she was 23 when she met Mr. Sternland. My stepfather. He was nice and they got married a little while after that. Another year passed and life was good. Then Roxas was born. I was turning three in about three months. I thought having a little brother was the coolest thing in the world." Demyx gave Tayli a weak smile.

"When Roxas was 11, our parents decided to celebrate their 11th anniversary without us. They thought Roxas was finally old enough to stay out of trouble. He was, but that wasn't the problem." Demyx felt Tayli's hand on his. "You don't have to finish if you don't want too. It's okay." "No, I'm alright." He put his other hand on top of Tayli's. "They decided to go on a cruise. A nice, simple cruise. To Cuba. They got caught in some freak hurricane that didn't show up on the charts. There were only a few survivors. But none of them were me and Roxas's parents. We didn't believe what the officials had told us at first. Our parents were too perfect a couple to die on a simple cruise like that." Tayli's arms wrapped around Demyx as he continued his story.

"We eventually gave in and they put us in a foster home. We lived with the Strife's in Maryland. There son, Cloud, was a golden boy. But he was older than us anyway, and way worse than a bully. (**AN:** like all golden boys are) I was in middle school during the move, but that didn't stop me from getting as many jobs as I could. I had to make up our loss of parents to Roxas.

"By the time I started high school, I knew how to play the guitar, and I had enough money to get my Nissan Sentra. Used of course. I met Axel as a Junior. I was 17 at the time and he was 18, about to graduate. We became best buds, though he had a smoking problem."

"Wow. Then why were you guys living alone?" "Hang on, I'm getting there!" Demyx put his arms around Tayli, completing the hug.

"I decided that year, that we wouldn't stay and take up space in the Strife household. I got the house here in New York. Roxas met Namine his freshmen year, with them both being new and all. Axel, he came with us of course, (**AN:** you'll hear his story later. Be patient) graduated that same year. The next year, I graduated. And this year, I met you."

"I-I'm-sorry! I had no idea your life had been so rough!" "Well it doesn't matter." Demyx said in a positive tone. "What about you and Sori?" By now they had let their arms drop to their sides. Tayli had started tracing the stripes on her bed again, and the pattern on Demyx's shirt.

"Um yeah. We lived in Murray, Kentucky. With our parents. We were sixteen when they died. It was March 5th. Like two weeks before our next birthday. Some guy was driving drunk from some party and they were on the Highway and-and the crash was on the news the next morning. On our birthday, March 21st, we inherited the money they left us. Turns out it was a lot, just about 50,000 though, not too much." She blushed. "We decided to move north. We were legally able to live on our own anyways. We've been living on our own since last year."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a recent death. You guys just don't seem sad enough." "Hey, quit it!" Tayli said looking back up at Demyx's face. She had stopped tracing the patterns. "It's not like they died last week! And we don't think about them as often as we did anymore." Demyx turned so he could see Tayli's face. She was smiling, her eyes gleaming (**AN:** I couldn't help it! XD If you now what I'm talking about, good 4 you. If you don't then you're missing out!).

"You know Tayli" Demyx began "I never really noticed it until now, but your eyes are a nice shade of pink." "Thanks! But you should speak for yourself sometimes! You've got that smile, you know?" "Hey!" He lectured as he smiled too "I've only smiled like this for you" They both fell back on the bed, laughing.

"Man Demyx!" she said putting her head on his chest. "I feel like I need to kiss you right now." "Do you need help?" "Sure" She tilted her head just a little, waiting for him. Closing his eyes (**AN:** don't ask peoples. It seemed appropriate at the moment) he leaned over, letting their lips touch. Then he deepened the kiss. When he drew back and opened his eyes, Tayli wore a surprised look on her face. "Mm…you're a great kisser" "What?" He started sarcastically. "Did you think I would be bad?" "No" Tayli said laughing.

"So does this mean you'll go out with me?" She looked into his dodger blue eyes again. He was serious. "Heck yes!" She exclaimed and showed her excitement by jumping on top of him, hugging him to death. "We'd better get back out there before they get suspicious of us doing something else instead of talking." Tayli turned bright red at the thought. "I agree" Demyx gave Tayli quick kiss as they left the room hand-in-hand.

They let go of each other's hands as the bar came in sight. Turns out nobody was at the bar. They were in the living room. On the loveseat to be more precise. Tayli had to choke back a laugh at their discovery. Axel and Sori were entwined together on the loveseat, and seemed to be concentrating really hard on making out. When the kissing couple hadn't noticed Demyx and Tayli yet, Demyx cleared his throat. Axel and Sori both turned red with embarrassment. Tayli couldn't hold it I any longer. She burst out laughing at their matching predicaments (**AN:** Both their hair is shades of red and they're both blushing hard, so yeah)

Sori hopped off Axel's lap and onto the floor. "We were just continuing that debate discussion." Sori said. "Right, Axel?" "U-U-Uh…yeah, discussion." "What about the debate were you two discussing exactly?" Tayli asked with her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute, Where's Roxas?" "He went with Namine to her house. Or Seifer's" "Ok. Now Axel, I saw something in the newspaper that you might be interested in." "Really?" "Yeah, let's go outside and look at it." Axel looked From Demyx to Sori to Tayli to Demyx again. "Okay." He said sounding suspicious already. The guys left the apartment, Axel, slamming the door. "He and Roxas are going to be the death of me." Sori said, angrily. "So, what happened out here?" Tayli asked cautiously. "I could ask you the same thing."

**Outside the apartment**

"Axel, what are you thinking?!"

"That you should call Roxas and check on him?"

"No, you and Sori."

A look of apprehension crossed Axel's face.

"Oh, we were finishing up that debate. Who's better physically and mentally?"

"Oh?" Demyx's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah. She said something about how girls are better at everything mentally, but she never mentioned physically. So I asked her about physically."

"You asked?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be calling Roxas now?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks"

"No problem, now where's that article?"

"Here" Demyx handed Axel the newspaper "Page 7"

Axel walked off down the hall, newspaper in hand.

**Like dialing numbers**

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"You could have told me you were going to leave the apartment!"

"You seemed busy at the moment so I left it alone."

"Oh, you just had me a little worried. That's it. Call me if you need something, okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Bye."

The call ended.

"Bye Roxas" Demyx muttered into the phone."

He slipped his phone into his pocket and went to join Axel.

**Back in the apartment**

"Okay, okay. I told him…I told him…about our parents." "Oh, okay, now I understand." "And we're kind of sort of dating now." "Well _we _were just continuing the debate in a different form." When Tayli nodded for Sori to continue, she did. "We were seeing who was better mentally and physically. I really think that the guys won the physical part because Axel's really suggestive with the kissing and all and-"

"Axel's really what now?" Axel was walking in the door after Demyx, with a big grin on his face. "Oh hi Axel" Tayli said smirking. "Now what were you saying Sori?" Sori's face was the definition of ill-tempered. "I was saying, that you are an evil sister." "No you weren't!" She shot daggers at Demyx. Sori sighed in defeat. "I was just saying that guys win the physical round. And Axel's pretty perverted." Axel, not expecting an insult, had a startled look flash across his face before rage settled in. "Just admit it. It was a skilled kiss. Like fire on your lips." As he said this last part, he smiled a small smile of satisfaction. There was definitely some tension between the two. "Well" Demyx coughed, "Roxas is staying over at Namine's so…" "Well then, bring out the White Zinfandel!" "OMG, Tayli I've lived with you for how many years and you're such a lush!"

They all stayed up that night drinking and joking around, forgetting about Roxas and Namine. Then, around three, Demyx decided it would be good for them to all get to bed so they would actually be able to get up the next morning. They all went to sleep.

**It's around three and they're all asleep. Sleeping. Sleeping like sleeping**

Suddenly Sori awoke and decided she had to talk to Tayli, now. She went into Tayli's room, which was dark, but she could just make out the bed. She went right up to her face and started whispering. "Tayli, I think-Demyx!" "Uh, my head hurts." Tayli opened her eyes and saw Sori's Persian indigo ones. "What Sori?" "Demyx is right there!" She squeaked and pointed and behind Tayli. Tayli looked behind her, then moved the covers and looked at her waist. Demyx had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. Tayli looked up at her sister. "We didn't do anything, honest. At least I don't think so, he wouldn't do anything to me while I was under the influence would he? I'll ask him." "No no no! Don't wake him up, just leave him."

"Okay, what'd you have to tell me?" Sori looked at Demyx again. "I'll tell you later." "M'kay" As Sori walked out, she looked back and saw Tayli fall asleep on Demyx's chest. Sori closed the door and quietly tiptoed to the living room. Very carefully, she slipped into the pullout couch bed with Axel, where she quickly fell asleep. In her sleep, she snuggled closer to him, for warmth. Axel stirred shortly after, waking up. He saw Sori tucked up next to him. "Hmmm" He put his arm over her protectively as he fell asleep.

**AN:**

**First: disclaimer; **everything's in the first chapter

**Seconds: story**

Porcupine-Boy? Hehe

And Namine keeps naming guys….I wonder why?

That's not the first time Roxas has gouged out part of the wooden floor.

Think about the girls/guys who's better mentally/physically…when you really think

About it, girls _have_ won the mental war. The physical war is still going on.

Cloud? Riku? Seifer? Who's next? You tell me

Oh Yeah! Tayli can multitask like that. When she's tracing the pattern on the bed and Demy's shirt

If you remember Sori's hair color? It was chestnut. Which is like red and brown together. NOT copper

The Axel thing with the articles is something me and my sis came up with. He did drugs and drugs and stuff in his freshman year of high school. Since he has long gotten over having the need to do that everyday, he likes to read about it (now that he's older) and see how other kids are dealing with it. So it's more of a reflection thing, if anything.

**Thirds and last: questions?**

Any questions about anything? I need to know now or you'll never know the answer. Like how I see things. Or the White Zinfandel. But _**NO**_ questions about the Virgin Lemonade. That will come when it comes. Understood?


	5. CraZy!

Alternating Destinies

_**Alternating Destinies**_

**CraZy!!**

When Axel woke up the next morning, there was a warm figure next to him that smelt vaguely like vanilla. Sori was clutching onto Axel as though he would disappear. He leaned in close to her, inhaling deeply.

Leaning in closer, so close that their noses were almost touching, he whispered "Was that kiss yesterday like wildfire, or what?"

Sori's eyelids flipped open faster than a switchblade as soon as the words left his lips (**AN:** was she really sleeping or just enjoying the warmth? Hmm XD) But before she could say anything, Axel kissed her full on the lips.

"Good morning to you too!" Sori said as she broke the kiss and moved closer to Axel's warm body (**AN: **if you didn't go crazy in one of the previous chapters, you must be going crazy now XD).

"So now, what does Johnny Depp have that I don't?

"He's still got that undead monkey, but I guess you've leveled up."

Axel frowned into Sori's hair "Oh, come off it!"

Roxas walked in thorough the Ricardo's front door, looking behind him at Namine, before turning to view the living room. "And I was all like smiling at your sister but--" Roxas stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong sweetie-pie?" Namine asked walking in after Roxas. "Oh…"

There was some silence as Roxas and Namine looked at Sori and Axel, laying in bed together and laughing at some…inside joke. All the topics they were thinking or talking about had cleared out and left them, all four, with an empty head.

"What are you doing in Axel's bed?" Namine questioned.

"I was sleeping, okay! It's not like we had sex or something because Axel would never touch my innocence!" Sori stated in yell.

"Hey!" Axel looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind what she's talking about!" Roxas interrupted "Where's Demyx if you two are on the pullout couch?" He said this with an evident streak of mistrust in his voice.

"Why don't we just check the other bedrooms?" "Okay" Roxas agreed, looking around, paranoid that this room was clear of Demyx. "That's a good suggestion."

Axel watched as Namine dragged Roxas past them, towards the little hall.

"Oh my god!" Axel turned back to Sori with a look of "WTF" on his face. "Oh your god…is Axel?"

"No" She said, pinching his arm. "I went in Tayli's room this morning and Demyx was in bed with her!"

Relief took its place on Axel's face. "Oh, that's not so bad. What's the problem with them having sex?"

"That's the thing though Axel!" She exclaimed angrily as she pinched Axel harder. "They didn't have sex. They were just sleeping together. Like _we_ were. Not sleeping together as in together together!"

Sori had a horrified look on her face. "Ugh" she sighed as she pinched Axel _yet again_, this time higher up on his arm.

"Ouch! I was being sarcastic. You should know that. And you can stop pinching me now!"

"Yeah" She said as she got up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Okay, But don't you just love how those pinches were like wildfire?"

Axel could hear her laughing as she shut the door. As he was getting dressed he started wondering what was happening in Tayli's room.

**Tayli's room…again**

Tayli's room was set for peaceful that morning. Her and Demyx sleeping peacefully in bed. Tayli draped over him, asleep. Demyx's hand tangled in her twilight hair. They were so peaceful. Yes peaceful. So…very…peaceful.

"What the fuck?!"

Tayli and Demyx both shot up, wide awake. "What?!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas looked furious. "I leave for one night and I come back to this!" He gestured to Demyx, who was still sitting in bed. "Everybody sleeping with everybody!"

"What do you mean everybody?" Tayli asked standing up, and fully clothed by the way. "Oh like _you_ don't know!" Roxas snapped. "Well I don't!" She snapped back.

"Oh. Sorry" Namine said quietly. "Sori and Axel are on the couch."

"Well we didn't know, Roxas! It's not like we did anything!"

"Yeah whatever! When me and my girlfriend leave, you guys all get crazy!" "Roxas! It wasn't like that! Can't friends share the same bed?!" But Roxas didn't hear the last part of Demyx's rant; he was already out the bedroom door.

"Roxas!" Demyx called as he pulled on a shirt and ran out the room after Roxas.

"So Axel--"

"What in the hell?!" Axel yelled as an angry half-pint Roxas ran past him and Sori, followed soon after by Demyx and Namine.

"What the hell is going on?" Sori asked Tayli when she walked out of her room, dressed in day clothes. "Roxas walked in on me and Demyx sleeping."

When she saw the confused/surprised look on Sori's face, she rethought about what she said "Sleeping as in sweet dreams not sex!" "Oh I knew that!" Sori said laughing sarcastically.

"Come on Tayli! We've got to go get Roxas!" Demyx had come back into the apartment. "Okay I'm coming, but we're taking the Santa Fe, not your Sentra." "Yeah yeah, let's go!"

"Axel. Stop laughing." Sori glared at him. "Why?" He asked, grinning "It's funny!" "Well, there's the fact that you don't have your own car, and the fact that Our Santa Fe is better anyway." She said with a satisfied smile.

**Demyx and Tayli are checking Namine's house…first…or last…yeah**

Demyx knocked on the Pershing's front door.

**Like knock knock**

A short kid with spiky brown hair answered the door. He had a huge smile on his face. "Did Roxas pass through here?"

"Who? Kairi's sister's boyfriend?" Tayli was starting to get impatient. "Yeah! Did he come by or not? Blonde hair, little checkered jacket…?" A look of realization finally crossed the kid's face. "Oh yeah! He's in Namine's room!"

"Thanks kid!" Demyx said, shoving past him and up the stairs.

"I don't think he should have gone up there alone. I don't think that he should have gone up there at all."

Tayli was sitting on the Pershing's couch, with the spiky brunette next to her. All she kept wondering was "Where the hell is Kairi?!" until he started mumbling things like that.

"What are you talking about?" She turned so she could see his face. "Well it's not smart to go in Namine's room unless she's with you. Never, at any given time, has someone gone in her room alone unless they 'know' her." He had turned, facing away from Tayli, and started sounding spaced out.

"Know her? What the hell, this kid makes no sense!" Tayli thought.

"I do know her. She's Roxas's girlfriend."

The kid didn't say anything for awhile.

"So. I didn't catch your name." Tayli said, trying to start conversation with the moody kid.

"It's Sora! I'm Kairi's boyfriend, incase you didn't know." Sora smiled big "So who are you again?"

"Tayli Ricardo. I'm with Deymx." She replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"That tall blonde guy?"

"Yeah."

**Namine's room…ooooh**

"Roxas"

Demyx was sitting on the edge of Namine's bed next to Roxas.

"What's the matter Roxas?" Demyx questioned.

"Nothing really." Came the answer.

"Then why did you run off? Tayli and I are dating you know. We can share the same bed."

"Man aren't you persistent" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I only got upset because…I don't know. Wouldn't you have got upset if you walked in on your older _responsible_ brother and his future wife?"

"Uh. No one said anything about marrying Tayli and we weren't doing anything." Demyx laughed nervously as his cheeks turned red.

"What about in the future? Huh? You're always telling me to think about the future and what I want." Roxas told him.

"Well yeah, because you're going to graduate after this year."

"But you've already graduated. Haven't you thought about your future?"

"Okay! Yes, maybe I will marry her in the future. It's a possibility. Since when did you…I don't know…start actual studying?"

"Since I met Namine." Roxas said, laughing. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay. Let's get downstairs before Tayli gets worried" Demyx said, ruffling Roxas's honey blonde hair.

Roxas nodded as he stood up.

"Hey Roxas! Demyx!!" Tayli said loudly and happily, though the look on her face said otherwise.

Roxas had just stepped off the last stair, with Demyx close behind. "Hey Tayli!" Demyx called. "So" Roxas said, stretching his arm behind his head "I happen to remember that you guys were going to go on a road trip this summer."

"Oh yeah!" Tayli looked to Demyx, annoyed that he forgot. "That's right, but I swear I heard you say 'you guys' instead of 'we'. Are you not coming?"

"Yeah. Ha" Roxas laughed uncertainly. "Demyx grounded me for the house thing. And I can't dodge school next week either."

"Demyx?" Tayli looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, I grounded him awhile back." He replied with a sheepish smile. "And now that I think of it, we're supposed to be leaving in a few days on that road trip."

"Perfect!" Sora jumped in triumph, but when everyone turned to him he simply said "I thought I would hang out with Roxas this year and maybe while you're gone."

"He's grounded, we just said that." Tayli scolded him "But maybe if he gets too restless."

"Oh, of course!" Sora said, scratching the back of his head. "That's what I meant." Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Pershing walked in the room.

"Hi Sora, Roxas." Michael Pershing said as he saw the younger boys. Tayli and Demyx were a different story though.

"Namine! Kairi!" Bethany Pershing, their mom, called up the stairs. Soon after, the girls came stumbling down the stairs. "Who are these people? Friends of Roxas's? And where were you, leaving the house to unknown people?"

"Calm down mom!" Kairi said. "Yeah. We were in Kairi's room talking." Bethany nodded as Namine kept going. "These _are_ friends of Roxas."

"Yes we are" Demyx said as he walked towards Mrs. Pershing, hand extended outward. When she didn't take it, he dropped it to his side. "I'm Demyx Sternland. Or Starland. Roxas's older brother." He motioned for Tayli to step forward.

"Hi." She mumbled slow, partially unsure of what to say. "I'm Tayli Ricardo, Demyx's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you two." Michael said, or rather boomed. "But it's getting kind of late and the girls should start cleaning up."

"Yes!" The girls' mother said cheerfully in agreement with her husband. "Thank you for coming!" She looked at them, as if wondering why they weren't moving. Then she looked at Sora. "Oh! And you too Sora. I don't want your grandparents calling worried sick."

"Ok Mrs. Pershing!" Sora then walked over to Kairi. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." Then he walked into the foyer and out the front door.

"I guess it's time to leave Roxas. Let's go." Demyx looked one last time at the blonde lady and her copper-toned husband before turning towards the foyer himself.

"Bye." Tayli said as she walked after Demyx. Roxas didn't look at them or say anything before he turned to leave.

**AN: wow this one was**

Long.

Oh yeah. Back to the Johnny Depp conversation.

Sorry for all the sarcasm. The chapter _wanted_ to go like that.

It told me itself.

XD  
Ok, let's see.

Axel is getting dressed in the living room because that's where his clothes are.

Sori is getting dressed in the bathroom because…I don't know! They have a drawer of clothes in there or something.

This part:

"So Axel--"

Sori's just trying to tell Axel something.

Would _you_ give Axel a car?

Laughing so very hard right now!

Starland….hmmmm….yum

OMG I made Sora bipolar!

**I think…**

That's it. I'm not sure.

REVIEW! Or I'll dye Axel's hair blue!!

Please? Por favor?


End file.
